An Untold Truth: Chapter 1
by E Menng
Summary: A Final Fantasy type crossover with original characters as well as the classical characters of Final Fantasy. An epic tale of friendship, power and insanity.


An Untold Truth

There was a light breeze that blew threw the cherry blossom trees, ushering in the darkness. As the sun began to set behind to mountains, it cast its last warming rays unto the fields below. Under one of the trees, enjoying the cool breeze and calming peace of dusk, was a man not much older than 18. He sat propped up against the tree, listening to the chirping of the crickets as darkness slowly consumed the land. His eyes wandered aimlessly along the horizon looking for something to focus on. But there was nothing, and he was blind, unable to see the beauty of the setting sun. He was about five feet eleven inches tall and was extremely thin for his height. His long white hair fell in front of his beautiful pale purple eyes. His nose was small and fit his face perfectly, as did his ears. His bare chest was plain and featureless, and lacking in muscle. His tattered black pants hung off of his thin legs and swayed in the breeze. His arms were scrawny and featureless, except for a large dark purple tattoo on his left arm.

He rose, brushing off his pants and picking up his walking stick. He walked slowly feeling his way back to his small house. He was told never to stay out past dusk, and to seek shelter as soon as night fell, for there are creatures that prowl in the night. And due to his lack of vision, he wouldn't stand much of a chance against the creatures. Once inside, he closed and locked the door behind him and felt his way to his cot. The house was only one story, but it was large enough to accommodate one or two people comfortably. He lied his stick down against the wall and climbed into his cot. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to rest. He had a big day ahead of him.

He awakened the next morning and hurriedly made some tea, spilling water all over the table as he usually did. He sat finally and relaxed while sipping his hot tea and thinking of what was to come. Not soon after he sat down, he heard a knock on his door. He stood up and grabbed his stick and made his way to the door. He unlocked and opened the door and greeted his visitor heartily. The man was a tall well-built man with strong facial features and short well kept brown hair. He smiled,

"How have you been Kotomaru?" He said

"I've been fine. Please, come in, tell me of your journey." Kotomaru replied

"Thank you." He continued, "You well know why I am here."

"Yes you said you had something for me?"

"Indeed." He reached into his side bag. He withdrew a small package wrapped in brown cloth.

Kotomaru perked up as the man presented the object. Although he could not see, he knew well what it was.

"Is that…?" He said anxiously

"Yes. And do you know what it does?"

"I am familiar with its functions, but please enlighten me."

"Well, then you already know that it is one of the legendary stones of Roaku."

"Yes, please continue."

"And you know that it, when combined with the powers of the other seven, it gives its possessor unimaginable power."

"Yes. But why have you brought it here? To me of all people?"

"Because I know that it can be of use to you."

"How?" Kotomaru asked quizzically

"It alone has some supernatural abilities…" The man replied

"Such as?"

"It gives its possessor the ability to see spirits and the spirits of corporeal beings."

Kotomaru couldn't hold his enthusiasm back any longer.

"Are you serious?!" He shouted, "That stone is the answer to all my problems?!"

"Yes. And I won't keep you waiting any longer."

He takes Kotomaru's hand and places the stone in it. He closes his palm around it and shakes his hand heartily.

"I will see you later. I have an appointment to keep." The man said as he began to leave.

"Fare well then" Kotomaru replied, "May the spirits watch over you."

"And may they watch over you as well." The man said as he walked out through the door.

Kotomaru sat still holding the stone in his hand, thanking the spirits for their generosity. He slowly stood up and unwrapped the stone from its brown cloth packaging. It was a small, black stone with smooth edges and a smooth reflective surface. He held the stone up to the light and placed it over his heart. The stone slowly bled into his chest, Kotomaru screamed as the stone entered his heart. He fell to his knees screaming with agony. He quickly passed out from the pain and all was silent.

When he finally awoke, he noticed something different. He could see! He leapt up and shouted with unimaginable joy. He picked up his walking stick and snapped it over his knee.

"Won't be needing this anymore." He said gleefully

He quickly got dressed and headed outside and started walking the long path into town.


End file.
